


Hurting And Healing

by j_blueberry



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Other, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_blueberry/pseuds/j_blueberry
Summary: "Магнус замирает, наконец осознавая. Следовало заметить раньше. Он абсолютно уверен, что влюбляется в лучшего друга. Своего соседа. Мальчика, который рос рядом с ним."АУ, где Магнус и Алек росли по соседству, с годами превращаясь из приятелей в лучших друзей и во что-то большее. Но как и всегда, путь к счастью непрост.





	Hurting And Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hurting And Healing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974853) by [clockworkswan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan). 



> Автор вдохновлялась замечательной книгой "Аристотель и Данте открывают тайны Вселенной". Итого, в наличии дети!Малек, растущие рядом, влюбляющиеся друг в друга и тупящие временами, чувства, флафф, немного ангста и хэппи-энд.

_"Может, мы просто жили между болью и исцелением", — "Аристотель и Данте открывают тайны Вселенной"_

Восьмилетний мальчик должен играть с машинками или доставать сестру, или доводить родителей.

Восьмилетний мальчик не должен прятаться ото всех в домике на дереве.

Но Алеку там нравится. Забившись в угол деревянного домика, он может не опасаясь рассматривать мир вокруг. Он может свесить ноги через край и улыбаться той пропасти между ним и всеми обязанностями, до которых ему нет дела.

Однажды происходит кое-что, переворачивающее мир Алека с ног на голову.

Он слышит голос снизу.

— Привет?

Он наклоняется, рассматривая маленького мальчика, наверное, его возраста или чуть старше, улыбающегося в ответ. Тот утопает в огромном зеленом свитере, слегка подпрыгивая на месте, будто не может сдержать рвущуюся наружу энергию, но улыбается тепло и спокойно.

— Привет, — отвечает Алек.

— Это твой? — спрашивает мальчик, сверкая ямочками на щеках.

Алек кивает. Он сидит на самом краю, наблюдая за не двигающимся с места ребенком. Тот не пытается забраться по лестнице, но и сам он тоже не спешит. Он просто ждет.

Тогда мальчик указывает по другую сторону забора, на дом Фэйрчайлдов.  
— Я оттуда.

— Ты дружишь с Клэри? — Алек морщится. — Сочувствую.

Они уже несколько лет живут с Фэйрчайлдами, но он все равно не любит эту рыжую девчонку. Она частенько объединятся с Изабель, заставляя его играть вместе с ними.

Мальчик смеется в ответ, и приятный мелодичный звук застает Алека врасплох. Он еще никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то смеялся так — словно волен творить с миром все, что захочется. Он всегда думал, что смех нужно хранить в секрете.

— Мне она нравится, — защищается мальчик, пожимая плечами. Он кивает. — Что ты там делаешь?

— Это мой сад, — отвечает Алек. — Что _ты_ там делаешь? — бормочет он. Удивительно, но он не чувствует, будто кто-то вторгся в его личное пространство, просто не знает, что еще сказать этому мальчику. И почему он стоит посреди его заднего двора, улыбаясь, будто знает что-то особенное.

Мальчик склоняет голову в сторону.  
— Жду приглашения, конечно же.

И тогда Алек улыбается. Не может не.

Где-то между улыбкой мальчика и его поддразниваниями он решает поделиться домиком на дереве, его местом.

Он кивает в сторону лестницы.

***

Алек узнает, что мальчика зовут Магнус Бейн и он новенький в семье Фэйрчайлдов. Учится в том же классе, но старше на год из-за проблем с переездом его и родителей сюда из Индонезии.

На попытки Алека выспросить побольше Магнус отмалчивается. Он не говорит, почему сейчас живет здесь, но уверяет, что это навсегда, и Алек почти улыбается. Чувствует себя немного виноватым из-за этого, но он рад, что Магнус стал его соседом.

Когда Джослин зовет его обратно в дом познакомиться с остальными, Магнус спускается по лестнице и укладывает подбородок на нижнюю перекладину, улыбась Алеку снизу вверх.  
— Так мы можем быть друзьями, Алек? — спрашивает он.

— Эм...

Он облизывает губы, раздумывая. И почему он не спросил первым? Иззи постоянно твердит, что он должен заводить больше друзей, так что Алек кивает. Потому что Магнус так красиво улыбается, а добрые глаза ярко сверкают на солнце.

— Мы можем быть друзьями, — отвечает он.

***

И так они и растут — бок о бок, неотделимые друг от друга.

Мариз и Джослин шутят об их полной противоположности: Алек спокойнее, а Магнус наглее; Алек предпочитает логические головоломки и стрельбу из лука, а Магнус любит танцевать и ходить колесом по периметру сада.

Но они постоянно вместе, особенно благодаря небольшому лазу, проделанному в заборе однажды ночью.

Алеку нравятся семейные вечера игр и летние барбекю, когда все вместе собираются в саду. Впрочем, немного меньше после того, как их новенький приемный брат, Джейс, заикаясь, знакомится с Клэри на их первом совместном пикнике.

Алек закатывает глаза, указывая на парочку Магнусу. _Отлично._

Теперь он знает, что точно будет видеть Клэри чаще. Нравится ему это или нет.

Но если девчонка будет приводить с собой Магнуса, все не так уж и плохо, решает он.

***

День перед началом средней школы выходит странным.

В это время тело начинает формироваться, непропорционально удлиняясь в разных местах, и Алек все ждет, когда наконец сможет почувствовать себя комфортно. Он кажется неловким и несуразным самому себе, наблюдая, как Магнус продолжает танцевать и жить каждым моментом.

Тот убеждает его сбежать в лес за их домами, и они прямо посреди воспроизведения драки между Люком и Дартом Вейдером, когда Магнус отбрасывает свой "световой меч" (всего лишь изогнутую сучковатую палку, если серьезно) и смотрит на Алека. _По-настоящему_ смотрит. Грудь слегка вздымается после напряженной схватки.

Алек немного съеживается, не зная, что тот собирается делать. К таким взглядам он не привык. Особенно, учитывая внезапное осознание, что стоит он в промокшей потом футболке и со взъерошенными влажными волосами.

— Алек, — тихо зовет Магнус.

— Д-да?

Магнус таким привычным жестом склоняет голову набок. Алек раньше думал, что он делает так, когда что-то изучает, но сейчас почти уверен, что так он изучает _себя_. Перебирает вещи в голове, прежде чем сказать. Мальчик поводит губами.  
— Можно тебя поцеловать?

Вопрос облетает полянку, толкается Алеку в грудь и стучит в реберную клетку. Если бы он только мог его поймать и подумать немного. Но тот ускользает. Алек чувствует заалевшие разом щеки, пылающие, будто поднесли зажженную свечу. Огонь спускается в живот, сворачиваясь в зудящую нужду.

Он делает шаг назад.  
— З-зачем?

Магнус улыбается.  
— Почему нет?

И потому что Алек не может придумать ничего в ответ, он просто встряхивает головой и упирается взглядом в землю, не позволяя себе гадать, какими бы были губы Магнуса на вкус.

Тот только пожимает плечами в ответ, не делая попыток приблизиться. Он не кажется расстроенным или злым, так что Алек поднимает голову.

Губы Магнуса снова дергаются. Он подмигивает.  
— Слабо меня поцеловать, Алек?

На этот раз Алек сбегает. Он поворачивается и несется через поляну.

Магнус бежит за ним, согревая своим смехом, но когда догоняет, то не целует его. Друзья даже не касаются друг друга, пробираясь сквозь лес. Магнус просто протягивает ему палку, и оба делают вид, что о поцелуе не было и речи.

***

Они прошли уже через половину старшей школы, когда Алек кое-что понимает.

— Почему ты со мной дружишь? — спрашивает он Магнуса. Они сидят в домике на дереве, единственное, что так и не переросли. Игрушки и сражения на мечах давно остались позади, замененные тетрадями, ручками и одной музыкой на двоих.

С того самого дня первой встречи они постоянно приходили в их домик на дереве, и до определенного момента Алек этого даже не осознавал — пока однажды не проронил "пойдем в наше место", а Магнус не улыбнулся так широко, что он стал называть его так постоянно.

Они часто вместе учились, прогоняя друг друга по вопросам, хотя и посещали вместе только пару классов, кроме физкультуры.

Но когда они наверху на дереве, а земля кажется такой далекой, Алек и Магнус только вдвоем в целом мире.

Алек обычно усердно трудится, царапая заметки, а Магнус выстукивает ритм, слушая музыку, или пытается поставить танец в своей голове. Всего лишь в свои четырнадцать он уже большая шишка в драматическом кружке, уводя главные роли в постановках даже из-под носа у выпускников. Он всегда пританцовывает и двигается, но с таким изяществом, что никто не возражает. Учителя души в нем не чаят, а врагов нет по определению. Школьные хулиганы его почти боятся, так высоко он задирает голову и смело встречает мир.

Он начал подводить глаза в этом году, и никто даже ухом не повел.

А ведь он берет дополнительные уроки сальсы в клубе в здании от них.

Магнус движется подобно воде и танцует с огнем в крови.

Алек гадает, сможет ли когда-то стать хоть вполовину настолько же уверенным в себе. Все, что он делает — это зарывается в учебу, закапывая сердце где-то на страницах учебника алгебры. Ее логика очаровывает, не пугая, как многие другие вещи. Ему нравится право и география. Нравится рисовать, но из них двоих Магнус отвечает за творчество.

И он снова и снова спрашивает себя, почему Магнус все еще с ним. Тот улыбается, когда они пересекаются в коридоре, иногда присоединяясь к нему за ланчем, если свободен. Или находит Алека в библиотеке и вызывает на еще одну партию в шахматы. Алек не в самом низу социальной лестницы, но он точно не школьная супер-звезда, Магнус мог бы подружиться с кем угодно. Почему он выбрал его?

Магнус останавливается, вынимая наушники и полностью разворачиваясь к Алеку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, Александр?

Алек сглатывает. Он уже должен был привыкнуть к собственному полному имени из уст парня. Тот начал это довольно давно, а у Алека каждый раз сбегают по позвонку электрические искорки. Он так и не привык к охватывающему тело жару, когда Магнус вот так произносит его имя, словно оно что-то значит.

— Эм, ничего. Извини. Забудь, — он пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к наброску эссе.

Спустя пару секунд слышит возобновившуюся музыку.

***

Магнус уверен, что Алек — самое странное существо в этом мире. Он застенчив, однако много думает о вещах за пределами понимания Магнуса. Не то чтобы он сам глуповат, но вместо того, чтобы сидеть и обсуждать действия, Магнус предпочитает, собственно, действовать.

И иногда он просто не успевает за парнем. Алек только и делает, что думает, думает, думает, и Магнусу хочется прикрикнуть, чтобы тот перестал так сомневаться в себе. Он знает Алека. Он видел результаты его тестов и то прекрасное будущее, что ждет за порогом школы.

_Почему он не видит себя так, как вижу его я?_

Друзья в школе милые, особенно Рагнор и Катарина, несущие уют и спокойствие, но есть что-то в Алеке, чем он не может насытиться. Каждый раз, видя его сидящим в домике на дереве или вылавливая взъерошенную копну черных волос в заполненном коридоре, он будто окунается в теплую дождевую воду.

Будто запрокидывает голову назад и пробует самую первую каплю, упавшую с небес. И все так невинно и легко, но так сильно. Так неизбежно.

Магнусу и Алеку по шестнадцать, когда это происходит.

Благодаря любви Рагнора к машинам, он смог преподнести Магнусу прекрасно восстановленный подержанный красный пикап на День рождения ранее в этом году. И с помощью подарка Люка — прав на вождение — он начинает планировать сюрприз для Алека. Он знает, что парень много переживает из-за экзаменов и не хочет пышно праздновать, но у него есть идея.

Так что в ночь перед шестнадцатилетием Алека он аккуратно карабкается по трубе, ведущей в комнату друга. Добирается до балкона, забираясь на балки, и заглядывает в окно.

Вглядывается в запотевшее стекло и обнаруживает то, что и ожидал увидеть: Алек с книгой в руках, читает, временами отводя взгляд в стену перед собой; кусает губы, растянувшись на узкой кровати.

Магнус легонько стучит по стеклу одним пальцем.

Алек сперва вскидывается, но быстро находит его глаза в тусклом свете, удивленно, но обрадованно улыбаясь. По крайней мере, Магнус на это надеется. Он манит парня пальцем, указывая на дверь спальни, после спускаясь по трубе обратно. Спрыгнув, пробирается через лаз в заборе, направляясь к переднему крыльцу, где припаркован пикап. Он ждет.

Минутой спустя Алек выскальзывает в темноту из приоткрытой двери дома Лайтвудов. Он кутается в черную куртку, и Магнус зависает на распирающих одежду плечах, которые становится невозможно игнорировать.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — шепчет Алек. — Почти полночь.

Магнус только ухмыляется, его шарф слегка развевается на ветру. Наступила осень. Сегодня погода теплая, но это может закончиться в любой момент.

— Пойдем со мной, — отвечает он, и Алек закатывает глаза, но подчиняется. Он залезает на пассажирское сидение, позволяя Магнусу увезти их подальше от дома на тихое шоссе. Они выезжают на уединенное место недалеко от главной дороги: старая смотровая площадка обсерватория на травянистом холмике и небольшой деревянный столик для пикника.

Здесь темно, но на небе столько звезд, что лица подсвечиваются их серебристым светом. 

Магнус хватает припрятанные сзади одеяла, протягивая одно Алеку. Они залезают в кузов, и Магнус сворачивается в уголке, прижимаясь спиной к кабине и откидываясь назад, чтобы было видно звезды. Замечая все еще стоящего Алека, он хлопает по месту рядом с собой.

Внезапно приходит мысль, что возможно, это не то, чем занимаются с лучшим другом.

Что, возможно, это значит нечто большее.

Тем не менее, Алек садится рядом, немного впереди.

Секундой позже он двигается назад, откидываясь на Магнуса, прижимая голову к его груди. Он всего немного выше, и темные волосы щекочут нос, но Магнус не против. Он раздумывает, стоит ли обнять парня. Он хочет обнять его. Возможно, уже давно. Только не хочет спугнуть момент.

Это приятно, и Магнусу кажется, они заслужили.

Они любуются звездами. Магнус придумывает созвездия и истории их названий, Алек смеется, тихо его поправляя. Иногда он подыгрывает безумным идеям, а иногда просто слушает, как Магнус выдумывает приключения богов, смертных и существ, что мечтали так усердно, что стали звездами.

И когда Луна сияет так ярко, что, кажется, может лопнуть в любой момент, он слегка наклоняет голову, почти касаясь губами уха Алека.  
— С Днем рождения, Александр, — шепчет он. — Все эти звезды ты можешь достать руками.

Это все, что он говорит, потому что знает, что Алек не хочет подарка, даже книги. Их он может купить сам. Но есть кое-что, что Магнус может ему дать — время. Наедине с собой, но не в одиночестве. Что-то, чтобы показать, что он никогда не останется один.

Магнус гадает, много ли людей при одном только взгляде на друзей хотят подарить им целый мир.

Принято ли так защищать кого-то? Стремиться оградить их душу от темноты? Желать обнять и смотреть на звезды, пока все дни не сольются воедино, а их руки не станут единственным нужным тебе домом?

Магнус замирает, наконец осознавая. Следовало заметить раньше. 

Он абсолютно уверен, что влюбляется в лучшего друга. Своего соседа. Мальчика, который рос рядом с ним.

Как будто слыша его мысли, Алек оборачивается, ставя ладони по обеим сторонам от его ног. Он поднимает взгляд, сияя ореховыми глазами ярче, чем любая виденная Магнусом звезда. Алек улыбается, проворачивая в сердце Магнуса ключ, распахивая, выплескивая краски в темноту ночи.

Он наклоняется и захватывает губы Магнуса своими.

Целует его мягко, так бережно. Магнус поначалу не двигается. Слишком боится разрушить заклятие. Губы Алека теплые и нерешительные, он не знает, что делать. Что он хочет от поцелуя? И хочет ли большего, как Магнус?

Немного спустя Алек обхватывает его щеку, прослеживая большим пальцем скулу, обнимая лицо дрожащими ладонями.

Магнус целует в ответ, но знает, что должен быть терпеливым. Даже если это убивает. Так что просто позволяет Алеку медленно его касаться, осторожно исследовать. Осмеливаясь надеяться, он легонько приподнимает подбородок, достаточно, чтобы углубить поцелуй и проверить реакцию.

Алек не отшатывается. Он вжимается плотнее, прижимая Магнуса к стенке кабины.

Если легенды все же правдивы, и у звезд действительно есть глаза, посмотрев сейчас вниз, они увидели бы двух мальчишек, целующихся в кузове пикапа. Они увидели бы невинность и желание, разливающееся между губами.

Магнус не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они провели так.

Все, что ему известно — Алек целует его, обнимая, словно он лучший из когда-либо врученных ему подарков.

Тогда Магнус понимает, так было всегда.

Это что-то особенное.

***

Поездки на грузовике Магнуса также становятся привычным делом. Алек поддразнивает неровно лежащей на кузове краской, и Магнус целует его, пока тот не краснеет, забывая, что когда-либо посмел оскорбить их детку.

Они проходят через старшую школу, экзамен за экзаменом.

Магнус не уверен, кем они приходятся друг другу. Они не то чтобы пара, по крайней мере, не используют это слово. И не обсуждают, боясь поднимать эту тему.

Разговоры становятся глубже, а проведенное вместе время еще ценнее к концу учебного года. Иногда они сбегают в домик на дереве от непрекращающихся, сводящих Алека с ума напоминаний Мариз о собеседованиях в колледжи.

Они также много целуются. Достаточно, чтобы Магнус понял, что скоро что-то должно измениться. Но чтобы двинуться дальше нужна смелость. Оба еще так молоды, и Магнус до сих пор не знает, хочет ли Алек чего-то большего, чем поцелуи украдкой и переплетенные под столом пальцы.

Будущее день за днем утягивает их все дальше от детских забав и любования звездами. Скоро Алек исчезнет в каком-нибудь колледже права или науки, где его невероятный мозг продолжит быть невероятным.

А Магнус хочет отправиться в Нью-Йорк, изучать искусства в сам **о** м Большом яблоке, открытый всем ждущим впереди приключениям.

Но, будучи эгоистом, он не хочет расставаться с Алеком. Не хочет оставлять лучшего в мире друга. Одна мысль о жизни без их поцелуев, смеха лишает его воздуха. И не как после долгих ласк, а скорее как после выброса бесчувственного тела на берег во время цунами.

Мысль о причинении боли Алеку невыносима. 

Что становится еще сложнее, когда встревает Камилл — почетная "дрянная девчонка" школы и партнерша Магнуса во многих постановках, с которой он целовался пару раз, пока не понял, что лучше оближет ершик от унитаза.

Однажды заходя в библиотеку для их с Алеком запланированного обеда — _абсолютно точно не свидания_ — и реванша в шахматы, он застывает в дверях, замечая Камилл непозволительно близко рядом с лучшим другом. Он не слышит, что именно она шепчет, но точно не что-то приятное, судя по ее ликующей улыбке. Девушка злорадно ухмыляется, когда Алек вздрагивает, отшатываясь назад.

— Отвали от него, — рычит Магнус, тихо, но разъяренно. Он оглядывается на библиотекаря и делает шаг вперед, загораживая собой Алека. Вскидывает подбородок.

— Не очень-то вежливо, — смеется Камилл, проводя наманикюренным пальчиком по его плечу. — А ты даром времени не терял. Подкачался, я смотрю? Жаль только, что тратишь такое тело на... это, — кивает она на Алека.

Что смешно и нелепо, потому что Алек так же крепок, как и он, но Камилл мастерски умеет пиявкой вцепляться в комплексы и неуверенности. Алек не отводит взгляд от пола, сжимаясь все больше и больше с каждой секундой, сводя плечи, будто пытаясь отгородиться от мира.

— Свали. Отсюда, — выплевывает Магнус.

Камилл только смеется.  
— О, обо мне не волнуйся. Я же о _твоем_ будущем пекусь, — произносит она таким искреннем голосом, что Магнус на секунду верит.

Но как и с пчелами, где-то рядом всегда мед _и_ ядовитое жало.  
— Ты только разобьешь себе сердце. Снова, — она переводит взгляд с одного на другого. — Совсем скоро он причинит тебе боль, мы оба это знаем. — Девушка делает шаг назад, окидывая масштаб причиненного ущерба с короткой улыбкой. — Они ведь всегда бросают тебя, правда?

И на этот раз Магнуса обдает жаром, ее слова вихрем скручиваются в животе.

Он понятия не имеет, откуда она узнала про его прошлое; но Алек знал уже довольно давно, с тех пор, как он сам однажды рассказал ему в пикапе. Парень широко распахивает глаза, снова будто наяву видя свисающую с потолка мать, медленно раскачивающееся тело с безжизненным взглядом. Он слышит голос отца, его смех, как тот, пошатываясь, бросает в нее пустую винную бутылку. Даже мертвая, мама невероятно красива; он вспоминает, как смотрел на нее, дергая за лодыжку, умолял снова пошевелиться. Спеть ему колыбельную. Но слышал только смех отца, пока не приехала полиция, забрав тело и все еще надрывающегося от смеха мужчину; он вспоминает мигающие огни.

Боль наполняет все тело. Одиночество — жесткое напоминание, что, может быть, он просто недостаточно хорош. Может быть, никто никогда не сможет его полюбить.

Но также он вспоминает и хорошее.

Высокого мужчину с доброй улыбкой, выходящего из машины и прижимающего всхлипывающего мальчика к своей груди. Остающегося с ним по дороге к участку, успокаивающего тихим разговором.

Он вспоминает, как Люк сказал, что у него будет новый дом. Совсем скоро. Где он снова будет оберегаем и любим. Он вспоминает его теплые и надежные руки по пути к дому Фэйрчайлдов. Игривую и счастливую улыбку Клэри, когда она показывала ему новое жилище, двух их кошек, сад и соседей.

Он вспоминает, как встретил кареглазого мальчика. Переполненный воспоминаниями домик на дереве. Поцелуи в кузове пикапа под ночным звездным небом.

Так что Магнус поднимает голову, уставившись на Камилл.  
— Думаю, тебе пора.

Он берет Алека за руку и уводит в сторону, прочь из библиотеки, в ближайший туалет. Пустой, к счастью.

Все еще слегка дрожа, он поворачивается к парню.  
— Мне так жаль. Она отвратительна. Она подходила к тебе раньше, Алек?

— Н-нет, — отвечает тот, упершись в ряд зеркал нечитаемым взглядом. — Обычно она просто смотрит или усмехается. Будто знает что-то, чего не знаю я.

Он разворачивается, вздыхая и прислоняясь к раковине. Молчит несколько мгновений. Когда снова поднимает голову на неуверенно стоящего рядом Магнуса, в ореховых глазах блестят слезы.  
— Но она ведь права. Так? Я разобью тебе сердце, Магнус. Или ты разобьешь мое.

— Нет. Мы так друг с другом не поступим, — умоляет Магнус с почти физически различимым отчаянием в голосе. Он обхватывает лицо парня ладонями и качает головой. — Нет, — уверенно повторяет он. — Мы всегда будем друг у друга, что бы ни случилось, где бы мы ни были.

Алек улыбается, но грустной улыбкой. Такой, что ломается по краям и портит его красивое лицо.  
— Но мы никогда не будем... такими.

Тогда Магнус понимает, что он имеет в виду.

Они распрощаются с этим — их юностью. Попрощаются с поцелуями украдкой и шутливыми драками, и разделенной на двоих парой наушников во время учебы.

Алек спрыгивает с раковины с глухим стуком. Вздыхает.

Открыв дверь, он оборачивается на пороге.

— Ты навсегда останешься моим лучшим другом, Магнус, — произносит он. И это звучит слишком похоже на прощание, чтобы принять.

Хлопает дверь.

Магнус обхватывает раковину ладонями и плачет.

***

Выпускной приближается в мгновение ока, и держа в руках официальную шапочку, Магнус улыбается. Наконец-то. Он следует за мечтой, оставляя позади все, что когда-либо знал. В Нью-Йорке ждет школа мечты, где он сможет танцевать и играть на сцене, и разбрасываться стихами круглый год. Сможет вылепить из себя все, что только захочет.

Он стоит рядом с Алеком, слушая, как директор школы распинается об их будущем успехе во внешнем мире. Он почти уверен, что в какой-то момент тот начинает цитировать "Стар Трек".

— Думаешь, он каждый год пишет разную речь? — шепчет Магнус Алеку. — Наверняка репетирует перед зеркалом, я уверен.

Он буквально чувствует улыбку в голосе друга.  
— И перед своими собаками.

Магнус улыбается в ответ, потому что Алек тоже собирается в хороший колледж, и перед обоими лежит многообещающее будущее, то, ради которого они надрывались годами. Возвращаться к дружбе после всего было непросто, но они справились. Каким-то образом. 

Это ложь. Конечно же, это ложь.

Но когда речь идет об Алеке, Магнус всегда хочет больше, чем тот способен дать. Они все еще болтаются вместе, и Алек приходит на каждое его шоу — и внутри, и вне школы — независимо от того, насколько они любительские или ужасные. А Магнус всегда ждет его за дверью экзаменационной аудитории, после идя вместе домой под пересказ впечатлений.

И это самое болезненное, что ему когда-либо приходилось делать. Временами хочется взять Алека за руку в коридоре школы или поцеловать на прощание, перед тем как разойтись по своим делам. Хочется проследить пальцами изгиб его губ, но он не может.

К концу старшей школы Магнус открывается, как бисексуал. Сам он это знал довольно давно, но для окружающих все становится понятно после его финального проекта в драматическом кружке, включающегося в себя юмористический, но довольно жесткий скетч о сексуальной ориентации, много синего, фиолетового и розового и особый акцент на само слово на букву "б". И овации после шоу возрождают веру Магнуса в человечество. Он думает, что ему невероятно повезло быть симпатичным и достаточно популярным, чтобы за все это не огрести.

Черт, он азиат, к тому же красится и флиртует буквально со всеми.

Но он смотрит на Алека и видит, что тот все еще скрывается, все еще не уверен, кто он такой. И не важно, как много раз он пытается осторожно поднять эту тему, Алек только сглатывает и отводит взгляд.

Они фотографируются с друзьями, а позже присоединяются к семейной съемке. Лайтвуды и Фэйрчайлды собираются в кучку и улыбаются на камеру, и одну из копий фото Магнус позже увозит в Нью-Йорк в кармашке бумажника.

На следующую за выпуском неделю приходится худшая в жизни Магнуса ночь. Ночь перед отъездом Алека в университет.

Стоит теплая летняя погода, и они собираются на вечеринке в саду Лайтвудов. Мариз и Роберт в коммандировке, доверив детям благоразумно отпраздновать. Люк и Джослин также отдыхают на выходных в другом городе, что выливается в осторожный и трезвый разбор забора Магнусом и Иззи для двойной феерии в саду. Так образовывается огромное пространство для танцев, столов с едой, а чуть позже и небольшого костра в центре участка. Приходят многие из школьных друзей и некоторые двоюродные братья и сестры Алека и Иззи.

И вот как они оказываются пьяными и злыми в два часа ночи.

Вечеринка почти закончилась, возбуждение медленно сходит на нет. Остались только близкие друзья в маленьком круге вокруг костра.

Они улыбаются, смеются и делятся совместными воспоминаниями.

Хихикающая на коленях Джейса Клэри вскрикивает, обращаясь к Изабель:  
— Желаю, чтобы ты поцеловала Саймона!

И Изабель целует, крепко и звучно, обхватывая лицо парня ладонями и обнимая за шею.

Кружок свистит, посмеиваясь над краснеющим мальчишкой с запотевшими от страсти очками. Все смеются, потому что это Саймон и Изабель — самая невероятная пара из невозможных, застенчивый ботаник и мозговитая красотка. И все же, им удается сойтись, всегда удавалось.

Магнус чувствует на себе взгляд Алека. Тот сидит прямо напротив, в янтарном огненном пятне, если смотреть сквозь пламя. Когда Магнус снова поднимает голову, тот уже успевает отвести глаза.

Клэри выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы пихнуть его под ребра.  
— Магнус, я желаю, — начинает она, — чтобы ты... — Девушка задумчиво пробегает глазами по кругу, а спустя секунду разворачивается к нему с горящими возбуждением глазами. — Прочитай нам монолог!

— Нет. Пожалуйста, — стонет Джейс. — Я этого не вынесу.

Магнус толкает его в спину, но в каком-то смысле даже благодарен: настроение сейчас явно не для цветистого языка. Особенно, когда лучший друг не соизволил сказать ему и слова за весь вечер.

— Тогда хотя бы просто стихотворение! — просит Клэри, а Изабель рядом согласно поднимает бокал.

Магнус закатывает глаза, когда кружок начинает поощряюще хлопать в ладоши. Он вскидывает руки, сдаваясь. Лучше всего будет просто сделать это по-быстрому. Он все еще немного пьян, поэтому опасно покачивается, вставая, и Иззи приходится поддержать его за руку.

Он бросает на Алека очередной взгляд, жар от костра обдает обжигающей волной. Разочарование и грусть поднимаются в груди, подталкивая боль к горлу. Он знает, что Алек к нему что-то чувствует, уверен, что ему не кажется.

Магнус вспоминает, почему стоит.

И представляет название стихотворения изящным движением кисти.  
— _Раз мы так положительно покончили друг с другом_ *, — начинает он, чувствуя, как слова взрезают напряженный воздух.

Алек заметно вздрагивает, но Магнусу обидно и, черт возьми, _больно_ , так что он продолжает.  
— Мы можем отойти ко спокойному сну. На этажи музыки, где покоятся молочные часы детства, — он немного сбивается, глотая звуки. — О, моя леди, моя дорогая, моя милая, моя прекрасная.

Он поднимает взгляд на Алека, замечая наполняющие глаза слезы.

Магнус прочищает горло и продолжает.  
— Твои губы забрызгали мой унылый дом цветистыми речами. Мои руки освящены прикосновением к твоим мягким изгибам, — он торопится, вылетающие фразы кажутся чем-то секретным. — Как божественно ощущать твое дыхание подо мной.

Он делает паузу, вдыхая, друзья вокруг ожидают завершения. Магнус с силой сжимает пальцами бедра.  
— Стакан на комоде наполняется утром.

Последняя строчка ранит сильнее всего.

Магнус шепчет ее, глядя прямо на Алека.  
— Не позволяй никому разбудить нас.

Опускаясь обратно на траву, сопровождаемый криками и хлопками, он смахивает слезы. Иззи рядом с ним, единственная, кто это замечает, застывает с немым вопросом в глазах, переводя взгляд с Алека на парня и обратно.

Вскоре все собираются уезжать, распихиваясь по машинам с их доверенными трезвыми водителями или укладываясь на похмельный сон в пустующем доме Клэри. Костер в саду начинает перегорать. Ни Алек, ни Магнус не двигаются с места, уставившись в догорающий, разбрасывающий искры огонь, скорчившись под тяжестью непроизнесенных слов.

Алек резко поднимается.  
— Козел, — говорит он Магнусу, но так тихо, что слова теряют весь свой смысл.

Тот только кивает.  
— А ты трус.

Обоим удивительно слышать это вслух. Магнус чувствует вину, потом злость, а потом снова боль. Он смотрит на Алека, ловя его печальный взгляд.

Наконец тот выдыхает:  
— Да, я трус, — признает он. — Слишком труслив, чтобы дать тебе то, чего ты заслуживаешь. Так что просто отпусти меня.

Он отворачивается, направляясь к крыльцу и оставляя Магнуса наедине с умирающим пламенем.

"К черту все," — зло думает Магнус. Он зол на себя, на Алека, на мир, потому что порой так тяжело следовать за своим сердцем. Он бежит через сад и хватает парня за руку прямо перед входной дверью.

— Нет, — отвечает он. — Я не хочу терять тебя, Александр. — Он сбегает вниз по руке, переплетая их пальцы, и подносит ладони к губам, целуя костяшки. — Я правда не могу потерять тебя.

Алек вскидывает влажные глаза.  
— Я тоже не хочу тебя терять, — признает он, голос дрожит, невыносимо ломаясь. — Но просить чего-то большего — сумасшествие. Это только ранит тебя позднее, а я не могу быть еще одним шрамом на твоем сердце, Магнус.

— Мне все равно, если будет больно, — умоляет тот. — Просто будь рядом.

Тишина сплетается вокруг крыльца, подвешивая их во времени.

Магнус ждет, и Алек отвечает, он звучит мягче и нерешительней.  
— Почему мы не можем вернуться к просто "друзьям"? Так было проще, — устало произносит он, но в уголках губ зарождается улыбка.

— Мы всегда будем друзьями, — заверяет Магнус. — Но где бы ты не жил, и какой бы счастливчик не был с тобой рядом, я всегда буду любить тебя, Александр.

Слова не просто соскальзывают с языка, они вылетают и взрываются, словно фейерверки.

Магнус больше не может их сдерживать, так что протягивает Алеку со всей надеждой, на которую способен.

Тот тяжело выдыхает. Он притягивает Магнуса, обхватывая заднюю часть шеи, целуя крепко, достаточно, чтобы ранить, достаточно, чтобы вылепить будущее из их губ. Может, если хорошо постараться, у них получится.

Когда занимаются любовью позже этой ночью, они торопятся.

Здесь отчаянный хаос сплетенных конечностей. Здесь Алек, борющийся за счастье, которое он не уверен, что заслуживает, и Магнус, обнимающий его достаточно долго, чтобы убедить в обратном. Обмен поцелуями, касания рук. Отчаяние перерастает в болезненное желание, в пот и слезы.

Пока не останавливается.

Пока они не замирают, и Алек изучает лицо Магнуса широко распахнутыми глазами. Прослеживает скулу кончиками пальцев, движения замедляются. Магнус ждет, задержав дыхание, паники Алека. Ждет, что тот оттолкнет и навсегда сожжет все то, что между ними осталось.

Поэтому когда Алек снова ловит его губы своими, на этот раз углубляя поцелуй, Магнусу хочется расплакаться. Касания Алека становятся нежными и мягкими, без привкуса страха или вины. Он зарывается в чужой изгиб плеча, и Магнус зарывается пальцами в короткие волоски на затылке, шепча успокаивающую ерунду, все, что приходит на ум. Их тела дрожат и наконец переваливаются за край.

Влюбиться в лучшего друга, решает Магнус, — одновременно лучшее и худшее, что вы можете сделать.

Вы можете влюбиться в их смех, их близость, только чтобы потерять это и приобрести что-то другое взамен. Что-то, от чего невозможно вернуться. Вы будете расти рядом с мальчиком, а увидите уходящего от вас мужчину.

Их единственная совместная ночь болезненна и прекрасна, она бережно окутывает сердце Магнуса картой, привязывая — раз и навсегда — к Алеку.

— Мы найдем способ, — обещает он в темноте. Он шепчет это снова и снова, прижимаясь губами к бьющемуся под ребрами сердцу. — Возвращайся ко мне, Алек.

***

И как и всегда, жизнь разрушает их мечты жестокими выборами.

Она превращает простое будущее в водоворот красок, хаоса и выборов, делая его красивым, но безумным.

Удивительно, но им легко удается продолжать общение, находясь в разных штатах. Алек много звонит, а Магнус, большой придурок, посылает ответы письмами.

Они делятся впечатлениями от колледжа. Алек первым узнает, что Магнус получил главную роль во "Много шума из ничего", а тот первым слышит о публикации Алека на тему средневековых юридических практик. Читает ее напополам с восхищением и замешательством, но восторженно сияет. Он так им гордится. В тексте невооруженным глазом видно мастерство обращения со словом, и Магнус трясет головой, не понимая, как Алек мог думать, что у него нет художественного таланта.

— Ты гений, Александр, — сообщает он ему по телефону. Они должны были встретиться, но Алек снова погряз в работе, а Магнусу нужно заучить слишком много диалогов, чтобы срываться в поездку на выходные прямо перед премьерой.

Но позднего вечернего звонка все еще достаточно, чтобы сердце затрепетало. Достаточно просто слышать голос Алека.

— Говорит тот, кто может наизусть прочитать целую книгу Шекспира, — тепло смеется Алек. — Это словно другой язык.

— Так и есть. И мне это нравится, — Магнус замирает, добавляя. — Не терпится увидеть тебя на шоу.

— Мне тоже. Обещаю, я там буду.

Когда они прощаются, Магнус чувствует первый укол неуверенности, он колеблется, всего на мгновение.

Но отмахивается, забираясь в постель и выключая свет.

***

Наступает вечер премьеры, и Магнус не находит Алека в толпе.

Он просматривает и сканирует зал, но его не видит. Разочарование накрывает почти с головой, и он теряется в игре, бросается в монологи, зарабатывая восторги и смех зрителей, но боль в груди только разрастается. Он разочарован, да, но более того, он расстроен.

Может, Алек и не захотел прийти. Может он сейчас где-то с новым мужчиной. Кем-то, кто был рядом, чтобы каждый день купать его в любви. 

Опускается занавес.

Магнус остается за кулисами, не уходя, даже когда труппа один за другим покидают театр. Он не сводит глаз с вельветовых тяжелых складок, ограждающих его от пустого сейчас зрительного зала.

Кто-то позади прочищает горло.

— Привет.

Магнус оборачивается, и Алек, запыхавшийся, в костюме и с букетом цветов, — награда гораздо более ценная, чем любые овации.

— Мне так жаль. Поезд отложили, мой телефон сдох, а я, как идиот, забыл взять зарядку...

— Мне все равно, — прерывает Магнус. Что не совсем правда, но сейчас его просто накрывает облегчением. — Ты здесь.

Он забирает цветы, откладывая на гримерный столик, и падает в объятия Алека, крепко целуя, пытаясь заглушить грызущее внутренности чувство, что что-то не так.

— Ты был великолепен, — мягко проговаривает Алек.

— Ты ничего не видел! — смеется Магнус, прижимаясь лбом к его. — Откуда тебе знать?

— Ты всегда великолепен, — без заминки отвечает Алек. И они просто замирают так: прижимаясь лбами, убегая от всего мира.

***

Удерживая Магнуса в своих объятиях этой ночью, Алек хочет сказать.

Это. Слова.

Он хочет облачить в них свое сердце и прошептать Магнусу в губы. Тому необходимо услышать, знать, что он всегда будет ждать, даже если Магнус станет высокой звездой на небе, которую Алек не сможет коснуться, только восхищенно смотреть.

Даже если Магнус будет сиять слишком ярко, Алек знает, он будет ждать.

Но он не может этого сказать. По какой-то причине, слова кажутся пожизненным приговором, а он не хочет давить на Магнуса обещаниями, которые тому придется нарушить. Произнести это сейчас означает разрушить все.

По крайней мере, Алек так думает.

Он держит Магнуса за руку любую возможную минуту, не уверенный, сколько еще им осталось времени.

Как оказывается, совсем немного.

***

До этого самого момента Магнус не представлял, что можно расстаться с лучшим другом.

Хватает холодного ветра на железнодорожной станции за пять минут до полуночи, чтобы понять, как сильно он ошибался.

Он не представлял, что можно разорвать связи с человеком, которого знал так долго. Что может оказаться, в этот последний день ты не перебирал его пальцы в своих, не успел запечатлеть в памяти улыбку, эгоистично сжать в объятиях, прислушиваясь к биению родного сердца.

Так что стоя на железнодорожной станции и улавливая слезы в глазах Алека вместе с тихим "Я так не могу", Магнус знает, чтопроизойдет дальше.

Он ощущает, как сжимается сердце, готовое треснуть и рассыпаться.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, шепча на грани слышимости.

— Ты знаешь, почему.

Магнус не знает. Правда, не знает. Они почти окончили колледж и могут делать все, что захотят. Он не понимает, почему Алек решает сдаться.

Замешательство превращается в злость, а та — в боль.

Поэтому он возвращает ее Алеку.  
— Нет. Не знаю. Потому что ты со мной не говоришь. Не об этом. Не о нас. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь то же, что и я, и все же... ты готов от всего отмахнуться, потому что не веришь в это. Ты напуган, Алек. Я знаю. Я тоже.

— Магнус, ты мой лучший друг. Мне нужно это. Только это.

Магнус чувствует горячие дорожки влаги на щеках.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был твоим другом? Я всегда им был, Алек. И всегда любил тебя. Я не могу это разделять, — теперь он шепчет. — Не проси меня прятать чувства.

— Не буду, — уверенно отвечает Алек, сжимая дрожащие ладони в кулаки. Он отворачивается, готовясь к посадке на поезд. — Поэтому и прекращаю все это. Пока что. Я хочу этого, правда, очень, очень хочу, но... — он вздыхает. — Я не могу отдать себе свое сердце, Магнус.

— Почему нет?

Ответ почти теряется в шуме приближающегося поезда.  
— Потому что я не умею любить.

***

Поднимаясь в вагон, Алек ненавидит себя больше чем когда либо прежде.

Он лжец и трус.

Он уже вручил Магнусу свое сердце, целиком и без остатка, просто слишком боится об этом сказать. Позволить себе поверить, что они могут выиграть.

Легче спрятаться за работой, именно это он и делает. Он говорит себе, что получить должность сразу по выходу из колледжа — его главная цель. Он вспоминает, чему учили родители и повторяет снова и снова.

Он говорит себе, что это последний раз, когда заставляет Магнуса проходить через такое. Потому что тот его любит и не заслуживает кого-то, кто не может любить открыто в ответ.

_Возможно, однажды. Возможно. Возможно._

***

После этого звонки становятся реже. Письма — мельче. Не короче, просто... _мельче_. Такие же дружеские, но не личные. Написанные с осторожностью, не наполненные больше подколами и уверенностью.

Хотя Алек их все еще читает, прижимая к груди. А после складывает к остальным в ящик письменного рабочего стола в его новой юридической фирме.

Он знает, что у Магнуса все хорошо — его харизма и обаяние успешно открывают дорогу ко многим главным ролям в театре и мюзиклах, — а тот в курсе его дел. Они балансируют на краю: желая присутствовать в жизни друг друга, но постоянно страшась переступить границу.

Жизнь продолжается.

***

— Так значит выходишь замуж за ботаника, ха?

— Чертовски верно, ага, — хихикает Иззи. Она обнимает Магнуса, крепко стискивая в объятиях. Платье похрустывает, сминаясь, и он чувствует подступающие слезы счастья.

Сегодня свадьба Саймона и Изабель, и Магнус прибывает как раз вовремя, чтобы застать невесту перед спуском к алтарю. Она попросила помочь с подводкой, так что они весело болтают и вспоминают старые деньки, поправляя макияж.

Ему уже почти тридцать, и взглянув на Иззи, он кое-что понимает.

_Мы все выросли._

Счастливая улыбка Изабель утягивает его с небес на землю.  
— Поверить не могу, что видела тебя последний раз на вечеринке Люка и Джослин по случаю годовщины! Когда это было?

— Два года назад, да? — немного грустно отвечает Магнус. Ночь была чудесна, и он был рад повидаться с приемными родителями, но также тогда была и его последняя встреча с Алеком, закончившаяся неловким обменом приветствиями и коротким разговором ни о чем, пока Клэри не спасла его, уведя в сторону.

— Ну, некоторые из нас заняты на работе, помнишь? — задорно поддевает Иззи. Она подмигивает. — А _некоторые_ феерят на театральной сцене, — девушка гордо улыбается. — Что напомнило мне о твоем обещании проспойлерить кусочек сценария.

— Черт. Я ведь обещал, да? — смеется Магнус. Он уже довольно долго над ним работал, его первый собственный сценарий спектакля. — Ну, там еще писать и писать. Даже концовки нет, — со смешком заканчивает он.

Иззи пожимает плечами.  
— Концовку всегда можно переписать. Взгляни на меня. Выхожу замуж!

— Предательница, — он шутливо хмурится, — ты обещала, что мы всегда будем свободными и лбд.

— Лучшими бисексуальными друзьями! — хохочет Иззи. — Ты помнишь!

Они снова смеются, и услышав стук по двери тента, Магнус оборачивается, видя входящего Алека.

— Хей, Из. Музыканты готовы, как только ты-

Алек замолкает, замирая на месте. Он одет в подчеркивающий высокую фигуру костюм, насыщенный темно-красный красиво контрастирует с темными прядями. Он хорошо выглядит, и Магнус доволен. А также крайне расстроен, что теперь Алек носит щетину, а он не может ее коснуться. Или проложить дорожку поцелуев по краю челюсти.

Магнус чувствует нарастающее напряжение, вспоминая, что это свадьба подруги, он не должен зацикливаться на себе, пусть даже и на мгновение.

Он улыбается.  
— Привет, Алек, — подходит ближе, собираясь протянуть руку, но передумывает. Неловко машет рукой, и после смешка Иззи, отчаянно желает провалиться под землю. Или умереть. Или умереть _под землей._

Алек кивает в ответ и бормочет приветствие.

— Если вы закончили, — поддразнивает Изабель, — мне нужно пройти с братом к алтарю.

— Да. Конечно, — проговаривает Магнус. Он быстро чмокает девушку в щеку. — Не делай ничего, что я бы не сделал, конфетка.

Иззи затягивает его в очередные крепкие объятия, улыбаясь.  
— Например, не выходить замуж?

— Это можешь, — тепло улыбается он. — Я официально отзываю наше "брак — отстой, если только не с Идрисом Эльбой" соглашение.

Глаза Иззи блестят слезами.  
— Как я выгляжу? — она крутится на месте. Платье отлично подчеркивает соблазнительные изгибы, черные волосы завиты свободными волнами, аккуратно раскиданными по плечам.

— Прекрасно, — отвечает Магнус. — Как и я.

— Верно, — ухмыляется Иззи. — Магнус тоже выглядит отлично, согласен, большой брат?

— Что? Я-я...

Прежде чем Алек справляется с ответом, Магнус решает его спасти. Он шагает вперед.  
— Удачи. Увидимся на той стороне!

Выйдя из палатки, он занимает свое место рядом с Клэри, Люком и Джослин.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает последняя, всегда по-матерински заботливая. — Выглядишь слегка потрясенным, милый.  
Сидящий рядом Люк окидывает взглядом, хмурясь.

— В полном. Невесте просто потребовалось немного любви и заботы от феи-крестной.

Люк давится смешком, привычно закинув руку на спинку стула жены.  
— Вот в этой роли я бы на тебя не отказался посмотреть.

Магнус улыбается.  
— Добавлю в список, — счастливо отвечает он. Он никогда не устанет благодарить приемных родителей за такую удивительную жизнь, наполненную теплом и любовью.

— Кстати, ты не думал над концовкой пьесы? — спрашивает Клэри, когда музыканты начинают играть вступление свадебного марша. Саймон нервно дергается у алтаря, но улыбается так широко, что Магнус заряжается его счастьем.

— Нет, пока нет, — шепчет он в ответ.

И видит Алека, с теплым и заботливым выражением на лице ведущего Изабель по проходу к ее жениху. Магнус видит его улыбку и понимает, что мог бы написать свою собственную концовку его губами, склеить финальную страницу из света алековых глаз, таких ярких и гордых.

Магнус смотрит на него и ощущает, как сжимается сердце; карта, нарисованная им годы назад, все еще тянет, привязывает его к нему, сейчас и всегда.

Он действительно имел это ввиду тогда, много лет назад. Он всегда будет любить Алека.

Когда Саймон и Изабель разделяют первый поцелуй в статусе мужа и жены, парень подхватывает девушку на руки, и толпа взрывается радостными криками. Магнус провожает смеющуюся пару, удаляющуюся по дорожке от алтаря, не обращая внимания на окружающих.

Толпа расходится, но он ждет.

Алек все еще стоит у алтаря, и он смотрит на него. Ждет, когда Магнус поднимется и уйдет.

Но он этого не делает.

Можете назвать его дураком, но он уверен, что даст Алеку еще тысячу шансов, если тот попросит. Да даже если нет.

Он обходит скамью и поднимается к алтарю, встречая мужчину посередине. Они стоят в сантиметрах, выискивая на лицах друг друга хоть какой-то знак.

Наконец, терпение Магнуса вознаграждается.

— Не хочешь выпить кофе после? — выпаливает Алек, секунду спустя выглядя раздраженным сам собой. — Ты не пьешь кофе, — бормочет, уткнувшись взглядом в пол. — Я идиот. Эм, чай, да?

Магнус тепло улыбается.  
— Звучит здорово, — соглашается он, не уверенный, что сможет выдержать еще хотя бы минуту близости Алека без возможности его поцеловать.  
Он кивает на вход.  
— Но сначала нам правда пора поторопиться внутрь. Прием уже начинается, нельзя пропускать первый танец.

Он оборачивается, слегка задевая Алека плечом и направляясь вниз по проходу. Уже у двери останавливается, не в силах скрыть сияющую улыбку.  
— Ты идешь?

***

Алек уговаривает себя не надеяться.

Не позволять сердцу верить, что у него есть шанс.

Но Магнус стоит в конце прохода, улыбается, и черт возьми, он так сильно хочет его поцеловать.

Но знает, что это все только больше запутает.

Вместо этого они проводят остаток вечера вместе, и Алек невероятно рад снова вспомнить, почему влюбился в Магнуса Бейна. Он такой же обаятельный, как и прежде, игривый, добрый и остроумный. Шутит с невестой и влюбляет в себя всех без исключения родственников Саймона.

Он признается, что боится представлять его первый самостоятельный сценарий спектакля, и Алек улыбается.  
— Он выйдет замечательным, Магнус.

Они стоят на краю паркета, любуясь кружащимися в медленном вальсе Саймоном и Иззи. Их первый танец безумно нежен, и Алек не может не желать однажды собственного. Но только если он будет с одним конкретным человеком. Только с Магнусом или вообще ни с кем.

Слезы счастья стекают по щекам, когда Изабель запрокидывает голову и смеется.

Она улыбается, и это придает Алеку уверенности пригласить Магнуса на танец, когда начинает играть следующая мелодия.

Он протягивает руку.  
— Можно? 

Магнус подмигивает.  
— Думал, ты никогда не спросишь, Александр.

И он утягивает их в середину площадки, спрятанную от глаз двигающимися телами. Медленная, нежная мелодия сжимает Алеку сердце. Она напоминает ему об их истории, о каждом моменте, разделенном с этим невероятным мужчиной в его объятиях.

  
_You’re the light,_  
That helps me find my way.  
You’re the words,  
When I have nothing to say.** 

Пальцы Магнуса поглаживают шею сзади, и Алек чувствует, как дрожат руки, обнимающие талию мужчины.

Они так давно не были настолько близки. Слишком давно.

Этой близости Алеку хватает, чтобы потерять контроль. Он хочет этого. Хочет Магнуса так сильно, что это разрывает его изнутри.

Он зажмуривается, вслушиваясь в слова, заглушаемые неистовым громыханием сердца.

_And in this world,_  
Where nothing else is true,  
Here I am.  
Still tangled up in you.  
I’m still tangled up in you. 

Он собирается рассказать, сказать что-то, когда Магнус внезапно отклоняется назад. Он хватает Алека за руку и, не говоря ни слова, выводит из большого белого шатра в сад. Тянет к каменному павильону, большому куполообразному зданию с четырьмя колоннами и небольшой круглой гостиной.

И только тогда он говорит.

Ну, не совсем говорит. Магнус вздыхает. Достаточно громко, чтобы Алек расслышал спрятанные за вздохом слова.

Он раз за разом открывает рот, только чтобы снова захлопнуть. Возможно, именно это подталкивает Алека начать разговор — вид такого необычно нерешительного Магнуса. Даже вытащив их обоих в теплую летнюю ночь, он все еще так осторожен в любом малейшем движении.

Алек улыбается. Его всегда трогала доброта Магнуса, его мягкость. Такое всегда исходит от сердца, а оно у мужчины было до краев переполнено любовью и заботой.

Это занимает почти двадцать лет, но Алек наконец делает первый шаг.

— Магнус Бейн, — тихо начинает он, — ты будешь снова моим лучшим другом?

В простом, на первый взгляд, вопросе слишком много всего. Алек это знает. Магнус это знает. Он просит еще одного шанса и извиняется. Он вкладывает все надежды и сожаления в одну фразу, молясь только, что Магнус сможет их разглядеть.

Красивое лицо мужчины кривится.  
— Я так сильно по тебе скучал, Алек, — голос ломается и дрожит, и он делает шаг вперед, утыкаясь в уже раскрытые объятия. 

Теперь они старше; возможно, не менее глупы, но по крайней мере, чуть более осведомлены о собственных чувствах.

Алек сжимает Магнуса и облегченно выдыхает, когда чужие руки обвивают талию в ответ.

_Мы справимся._

***

Они часто встречаются, используя каждую свободную минуту: в тридцать жизнь состоит из хаоса бумажной работы, кофе и попыток не скончаться во время долгих трудовых будней. Магнус все еще намерен закончить сценарий, но пока это скорее заброшенная в дальний уголок сознания мысль.

Но пока жизнь тяжела, их дружба проста.

Так было всегда, даже во время ссор и "что если". Они всегда умели чувствовать себя как дома в пространстве друг друга.

Однажды поздним вечером, когда они ожидают заказанных напитков, пытаясь отыскать свободный столик в кафе около лофта Магнуса, мужчина поворачивается к Алеку и ухмыляется.  
— Это свидание?

Тот краснеет. А Магнус этого хочет? Потому что если так, то да. Определенно точно да.

Он пытается говорить спокойно.  
— Эм, может быть?

Магнус смеется. Пряди его волос сегодня окрашены глубоким фиолетовым, и цвет напоминает Алеку о кексах с сиреневой глазурью, что они заказывали здесь в прошлый раз. Оттенок мягкий, красивый, необычный и такой магнусовый.

— Хм, — отвечает тот, — думаю, время свидания пришло, что скажешь?

Алеку будто становится чуть легче дышать, он даже поддразнивает:  
— Это значит, мы можем использовать слово на букву "б"?

— Александр, ты знаешь о моей бисексуальности еще с детства.

— Нет. _Другое_ слово.

Магнус бросает ему нечитаемый взгляд. Они присаживаются за маленький кофейный столик, сжимая чашки и вслушиваясь в тихий шум дождя за окном.

— Какое слово, Алек? — спрашивает он, смотря открыто и уязвимо.

Тогда Алек понимает. Магнус хочет, чтобы _он спросил_.

Он совсем не против.

Мужчина улыбается, перегибаясь через стол и беря ладонь Магнуса в свою.  
— Мы бойфренд? То есть, бойфренды? — он смущенно улыбается, уставившись на их переплетенные пальцы. — Мы встречаемся?

Магнус тянется смахнуть прядь волос с его лица.  
— Мне бы хотелось.

— Отлично. Зд **о** рово. Эм, мне тоже.

— Отлично, — повторяет Магнус. Он подмигивает. — Потому что мне очень хочется выйти и поцеловать тебя под дождем. Как звучит?

Для Алека это звучит как пение птиц или аккорды любимой песни из стерео.

Звучит как новое начало и середина главы, к которой они так стремились вернуться.

Алек совершенно точно краснеет еще больше.  
— Х-хорошо.

Чашки забыты на столе, но смех продолжает разлетается вокруг.

И если кто-то сейчас проедет мимо и выглянет в окно, то увидит двух людей, целующихся на автобусной остановке. Обхватывающие друг друга руки в сплошном потоке воды.

Дождь сильный и теплый, но Магнус пропитывается не только им. Он пропитывается касаниями Алека и поцелуями. Как будто им снова по восемь лет, они впервые знакомятся и узнают имена друг друга.

Но сейчас они старше и знают, как удержать в руках что-то невероятно ценное и не позволить этому исчезнуть.

И когда подходит автобус, готовый увезти Алека в его квартиру в Мэриленде, Магнусу не грустно его отпускать. В этот раз он вернется. Он уверен.

И становится еще больше, когда мужчина неожиданно спрыгивает обратно, целуя еще раз напоследок. Он отстраняется, с длинных ресниц стекает вода. Он улыбается.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Алек. А после повторяет еще раз, громче, широко сияя улыбкой, и Магнус плачет и смеется, и слезы смешиваются с дождем.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — говорит он. — А теперь верни свое прекрасное личико обратно в автобус. — Смеется, шутливо подпихивая вперед.

Алек снова забирается внутрь и, к восторгу Магнуса, вытирает запотевшее стекло и машет ему на прощание. Мужчина посылает воздушный поцелуй в ответ, и даже сквозь мутное стекло, улыбка напротив — самое яркое, что он когда-либо видел.

***

— Но зачем завязывать глаза? Алек, это глупо, — причитает Магнус, но тот только поддерживает его за руку, проводя по коридору внутрь дома.

Он ощущает деревянный пол дома Лайтвудов под ногами, знакомый скрип досок, по которым тысячи раз проходил в детстве.

Алек цокает.  
— Я же сказал, это сюрприз.

— Ты купил еще одного кота? Потому что, Алек, серьезно, Председатель уже и так зол на нас за переезд, ему не нужен маленький котенок, чтобы на нем срываться.

— Это не кот, Магнус, — отвечает тот, продолжая вести своего парня по их новому дому. Или скорее, старому.

Когда Мариз с Робертом рассказали о желании переехать, Алек был подавлен, как и Магнус: исчезнет столько воспоминаний. Вернувшись той ночью обратно в отель, где остановились, пока навещали родителей, они долго сидели в тишине. Магнус первым отважился спросить, не хочет ли Алек купить дом. Лицо того рассвело, и они направились обратно к Лайтвудам, а те с радостью согласились передать дом.

Настал день переезда, и Алек был странно таинственен.

Он уже распаковал все вещи, но отказался впускать Магнуса в дом без повязки на глазах.

Так что вот так мужчина и оказался посреди коридора, под руку ведомый Алеком по их новому жилищу.

Магнус гадает, здесь ли еще их домик на дереве.

— Слушай, Алек, ребенком я практически здесь жил, это не сюрприз. Прости, дорогой, но ничего из того, что ты мне покажешь, не-

— Жди прямо здесь. Не двигайся. Обещаешь?

Магнус собирается возразить, но услышав серьезную настойчивость в голосе Алека, только кивает.  
— Ладно.

— Досчитай до тридцати и открывай глаза.

— Серьезно? — он фыркает. — Мы будем играть в прятки? Потому что я только за, если мы немного усовершенствуем правила и сделаем их более сексуальными. Например, можем снимать по одной вещи каждый раз, когда находим друг друга. О, отличная идея!

Тишина.

— Алек?

Магнус хмурится, мягкая ткань вокруг глаз собирается складками.  
— Александр? — снова пробует он.

Мысленно закончив отсчет, медленно стягивает повязку.

— Ох, — тихо выдыхает он, когда открывшийся вид лишает немного больше чем просто дара речи.

Алек отвел его к крыльцу, так что перед мужчиной сейчас раскинулся сад, словно пустой холст.

Только вот он не пуст. Он раскрашен и расцвечен десятками маленьких лампочек, фонарей и цветов. Два ряда розовых и сиреневых чайных свечек создают узкий проход к середине сада.

Магнус идет по нему, приближаясь к домику на дереве, также подсвеченному разноцветными огоньками, теплыми и яркими. Мужчина сглатывает, успокаивая тревожно бьющееся сердце, и делает первый шаг на лестницу, оплетенную ленточками.

Он знает, что — _кого_ — найдет наверху.

Что, однако, не делает путешествие менее волнительным. Скорее, наоборот. Оставляет Магнуса с робкой улыбкой на лице и пожаром в груди, который, он надеется, никогда не погаснет.

Он вспоминает первый раз, когда увидел Алека в этом самом домике много лет назад. Гадает, когда начал в него влюбляться. Где-то между наблюдением за звездами и уходящим прочь мужчиной.

Наверху домик расширился, появились гамак, одеяло для пикника и почти достаточно места, чтобы Магнус смог встать в полный рост. Углы комнаты подсвечиваются четырьмя висящими фонариками, но взгляд намертво приковывает к центру.

— Александр.

— Сюрприз, — тихо проговаривает тот. Он медленно опускается на одно колено, дрожащими руками распахивая маленькую черную коробочку, которая, Магнус знает, скрывает их будущее. — Магнус Бейн, ты мой лучший друг. И единственный, кого я люблю достаточно сильно, чтобы обдолбить всю голову о крышу этого проклятого домика.

Магнус нервно смеется, поднося ладонь к губам и глядя на Алека сверху вниз.

Тот улыбается, ореховые глаза переполняют столько эмоций и столько любви. Он прочищает горло.  
— Я люблю тебя. Да, люди иногда говорят это, не придавая особого значения, но не я. То есть, эм, я придаю, — он очаровательно робко улыбается. — Все это положено говорить уже на свадьбе, да?

Магнус кивает, не доверяя голосу. Он опускается на колени рядом с Алеком и терпеливо ждет, даже не пытаясь утереть капающие слезы.

— Ну, тогда, пожалуйста, окажи мне огромнейшую честь и выйди за меня. Выйди за меня, и мы сможем растить детей в месте, где влюбились, — он говорит уверенно и пылко. — Сможем рассказать, каким идиотом был их отец, и как их удивительный папа научил его бороться за любовь.

Алек протягивает кольцо.  
— Магнус Бейн, ты выйдешь замуж за мальчика по соседству?

Магнус смеется, счастливо улыбаясь и кивая. Он кивает снова и снова, пока до Алека не доходит и он не надевает кольцо ему на палец.

Перед тем как поцеловать, Магнус тоже хочет кое-что сказать. Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, что слабо удается, учитывая только что состоявшуюся помолвку с любимым человеком.

— Я выйду за тебя, Александр. Выйду за мальчика из домика на дереве, научившего меня мечтать и заботиться о ком-то так сильно, что становится невозможным расстаться. Я выйду за тебя и расскажу нашим детям, почему нельзя брать лучшего друга на слабо, предлагая поцелуй, а потом гоняться за ним по лесу с палкой в руках.

— Это был световой меч! — спорит Алек, но слезы застилают глаза, как и у Магнуса, так что в итоге они сдаются и просто целуются.

Целуются, словно в первый раз. За спиной кузов пикапа, а над головой бескрайнее звездное небо.

Также как и год спустя, у алтаря.

Они оба плачут, а вместе с ними и все гости. Они женятся в небольшой церквушке в родном городе. Ничего особенного, только друзья, семьи и все, кто когда-либо тронул их сердце.

Друзья и родственники также активно обмениваются деньгами, так как, по-видимому, их история любви собирала ставки чуть ли не со времени их знакомства в восьмилетнем возрасте.

— Сколько-сколько ты поставил?! — кричит Магнус на Джейса, виновато уставившегося в землю.

— Эм, сто долларов.

— Что _я_ сделаю предложение?

Джейс кивает.  
— Ага. Из вас двоих ты всегда был драматичным, не Алек, — бурчит он. — С тобой мой глупый братец отрастил яйца. — Теперь он звучит почти впечатленно. — Хорошая работа, Бейн.

Иззи смеется, запрокинув голову.  
— Плати, идиот, — обращается она к приемному брату, и Джейс протягивает купюры со счастливой улыбкой.

— Извините, могу я одолжить моего _мужа_? 

Магнус поворачивается к улыбающемуся Алеку. Его темно-серый костюм делает его еще более привлекательным, что Магнус даже не считал возможным до этого момента. Волосы слегка растрепаны, и проглядывается щетина, прямо как ему нравится. Он делает мысленную пометку позже рассказать об этом Алеку.

Он шагает в его объятия.  
— Привет, _муж_. Как ты?

— Отлично, — небрежно отвечает Алек. — Только что женился на детской влюбленности.

— Агрх, эти двое, — громко вставляет Джейс. Он хватает Иззи, оттягивая в сторону. — Теперь, когда они по-настоящему старая женатая парочка, они станут еще противнее.

Алек демонстрирует ему средний палец, все же содрогаясь от смеха. Он целует Магнуса, улыбаясь.  
— Ты готов?

— К танцу? Всегда, Алек, — подмигивает тот.

Выражение лица мужчины сменяется на игривое, он дергает уголками губ.  
— Вообще-то, я имел в виду это, — указывает на их кольца. — Ну, знаешь. Жизнь. Вместе.

— А, это.

Алек приподнимает брови.  
— Ага. Эту мелочь.

— Мы всю жизнь были вместе, Александр. Вся разница лишь в том, что теперь я могу делать так, — он прижимается, целуя, — когда захочу.

Алек ведет его на паркет, и они исполняют первый танец перед гостями. Он немного оступается, а Магнус не может отвести взгляд, но в целом, все выходит хорошо.

Спустя столько времени они наконец вместе. Как друзья, любовники и что-то между. Их сердца выбрали друг друга задолго до того, как они поняли, что это значит.

Но теперь знают и готовы любить так сильно и так долго, как только смогут.

— Я люблю тебя, — шепчет Алек, наклоняясь за поцелуем, касаясь Магнуса кончиком носа.

Тот бережно заключает его лицо в ладони.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.

***

И годы спустя они укачивают детей на крыльце дома, где впервые встретились.

И домик на дереве, что однажды был их местом, становится укрытием их детей.

Макс предпочитает сражения на мечах, а Рафа любит создавать новую одежду для пап из одеял и льняных простыней. Алек думает, что позволять ему смотреть "Зачарованную" было плохой идеей, особенно, когда на шторах начинают появляться крошечные дырки.

Он улыбается, откидываясь на плед рядом с Магнусом, наблюдая за носящимися по поляне детьми.

— Ты счастлив? — спрашивает он Магнуса.

Ответ прост.  
— Да.

Алек улыбается.  
— Кстати, ты придумал концовку для той пьесы?

— Вообще-то, нет.

Магнус поворачивается к нему, глубоко целуя. Он смотрит Алеку в глаза и улыбается.  
— Я в ней живу.

**Author's Note:**

> * это стихотворение Кеннета Пэтчена, оригинал целиком здесь: https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49267/as-we-are-so-wonderfully-done-with-each-other  
> В русском переводе, каком бы то ни было, в Интернете отсутствует. Если кто-то заинтересовался и умеет в стихотворный перевод, буду рада помощи.
> 
> ** Ты свет,  
> Что помогает мне найти путь.  
> Ты слова,  
> Когда мне нечего сказать.  
> И в этом мире,  
> Где нет ничего истинного,  
> Вот он я.  
> Как прежде пленён тобой,  
> Я как прежде пленён тобой.  
> (Staind - Tangled Up in You)


End file.
